vore_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Vore
How to eat/feed people *Change your intent to "grab" (the yellow one on the bottom right). *Click your target with an empty hand to passively grab them. *Click the "upgrade" button to upgrade the grab to aggressive (hands). *Keeping the hand with which you've grabbed them active, click on the whoever you want the predator to be. If you click on yourself, you'll eat them. If you click on a third party, you'll feed them to that person, and if you click on the person you've grabbed, you'll forcefeed yourself to the person you're holding. For micros, the process is even simpler: *Click them with your intent set to "help" (the default setting, at the top left) to pick them up. *Click on yourself / a third party to send them to a belly just like any other piece of food. The Vore tab You have several options on the Vore tab that allow you to set yourself up to eat and be eaten just the way you like. Choose Vore Mode This option allows you to select where you put your prey (or where to put people/yourself when feeding others). The options are Oral Vore, Unbirth, Anal Vore, Cockvore, and Breast Vore. Generally speaking you shouldn't be unbirthing people as a dude or cockvoring them as a girl unless you're playing a herm or similar, but the option is there in order to feed others. Digestion Toggles This allows you to turn digestion on and off in a particular holding area. Some people like to toggle it to draw out a scene, others might leave it off completely and just hold their prey, others wait until the RP is over then turn it on. It's entirely up to you. Digestion does a combination of burn and brute damage over time, and when the prey succumbs they are completely gone - including any items they may have on their person. The options are stomach (for anal and oral vore), breasts (for BV), Cock (for CV) and Womb. All deal the same amount of damage when digesting, but only the stomach returns any nutrition to the predator. The womb The Womb has a host of extra options beyond the usual digest/hold switch. You may also heal or transform your prey. Healing causes the predator to get hungry at a greatly accelerated rate, but will speed recovery of anyone in their womb. Transformation will change cosmetic details of the prey to match those of the predator - specifically their hair and eye colour. You may also choose to change or keep the prey's gender, or change their species to match your own. Inside This option brings up the inside panel. From here, you can see a description of any stomach (or other area) you may be inside, as well as anyone you're sharing a space with, and set your own flavortext for your internal areas. OOC Escape This option is to allow you to leave a predator. It should only be used in situations that call for it, such as a predator that has disconnected for a long time and left you stuck in there, or as a safeword if they're breaking prefs. All online admins are notified when someone uses this button. Release This releases all prey held in a particular location. In the case of the stomach, you can pick the direction too. Toggle Digestibility This is an option for those who don't like digestion as a matter of preference, or have a character that's immune in some way but don't mind being in the same stomach as someone that is digestible. Because it's a preference thing, the admins are notified when someone uses this button. It's best to set it when you log in, or at the start of a scene. Vore-related crimes and security While unwilling vore is most certainly a crime (even if you don't digest them, it's still kidnapping!) players should be OOCly lenient when it comes to prosecuting them. For instance, if someone would normally be serving 30 minutes, it's okay to OOCly timeskip it and just pretend they served the full sentence rather than making them sit out of the game for... well, doing what we're all here for. As a security officer, remember Habeas Corpus - unless you know for certain that a crime has taken place (or at least have reasonable cause to believe so) you should not be investigating someone. There's no sense in having a whodunnit if you don't even know for sure that anything's been dun - and willing vore isn't a crime. *The onus is not, therefore, on the predator to prove that a meal was willing. Being fat isn't evidence of a crime. (Hell, for all you know, they might have just porked out on an entire pizza) *If a prey isn't actively calling for help, don't assume they want it. Remember, if they're in a scene, they want to be eaten OOCly, even if their character doesn't. *Don't go looking for unwilling scenes to break up. Particularly in private areas of the station. The dorms in particular are for private scenes and breaking into a locked and occupied dorm without a very good reason (such as the prey actively calling for help on the radio) is liable to get you banned. *If they DO call for help, particularly on the radio, feel free to respond in-character. *If in doubt, use LOOC to ask the players if they are okay with intervention. Remember, these points apply to vigilantes and bystanders as well as security officers. Yelling for security because you witnessed someone being eaten, and the players in question don't actually want to be interrupted, is likely to make you unpopular. It's a good idea for security to ask for confirmation from the reported prey before charging in, such as an "are you okay?" - and remember, you want to hear it from the prey directly. Maybe the predator and prey are okay with being caught after the fact but want to get their scene wrapped up first. As unwilling prey, therefore, if you OOCly want to be eaten but ICly don't, it's good to "slip up" and forget you have your radio in the panic of the moment, or similar. At the very least, LOOC your predator and check before you just blurt out "HELP" over the radio - for some of them, it's a bit of a moodkiller. After all, if you, the player, want an RP scene in which you get snatched and gobbled up, why make people jump through hoops to give you what you want? Likewise, once you're in a belly and your predator is running off - even if you do have your radio, maybe play it out like the signal's muffled, or surrounded by glorping noises, or you're panicked and don't know where you've been carried off to, or you didn't get a good look at whoever snatched you and dragged you into maintenance - all these things can be fun things to add to an unwilling scene without the torches and pitchforks mob beating a path to your door. If security do get to a predator in time to rescue their hapless prey, and the predator doesn't ICly want to cough them up, there are a couple of things they can do. They can roleplay out holding them down while someone reaches an arm into the predator's throat or some other issue, or a chemist could give them a measured quantity of poison, just enough to make them vomit, before administering antitoxins, or something similar. Be aware that surgical extraction of prey can be a preferences issue for some, and you should ensure the predator's player is okay with it before proceeding with such an RP. With any of these points, if there is any doubt when it comes to whether or not you should intervene, and what form that intervention should take, it can never hurt to use LOOC or adminhelp. Occasionally global OOC may be required in the event of a radio message getting out that you'd rather not have happened. Coming back, and remembering stuff afterwards There are currently no restrictions on what you can and cannot remember about your past life / death, but don't abuse it for revenge killings or screaming out the name of your predator to security. It's generally recommended that you have hazy IC memories of the circumstances leading immediately up to your death if it was unwilling vore - if nothing else, your predator has taken the time to give you a (presumably) enjoyable scene, so it's kinda a dick move to make them hide from security for the rest of the shift. The reason for this policy (both OOCly, and ICly as far as some medical players are concerned) is that if predators are going to be immediately arrested as soon as the prey are cloned, they're just not gonna bother ensuring their prey come back - and that leaves people sitting in deadchat.